Fred likes Hermione who is well, her stubborn-self
by A flash delirium
Summary: Everything is in the title.


**When I can't sleep, things happens in my mind, and well, this is the result. As usual, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling, nothing's mine except the plot of the story. And maybe I should say that english isn't my first language, and this is my first time writing in another language, so if there's any mistake, please tell me what's wrong. **

**Enjoy. **

**/ / /**

**If you ask them when everything began...**

"Mione, do you want to go out with me ?"

"Sure. Where to ?"

He looked uncomfortable.

"...Uh. That's not what I meant. Not that going out, but _going out,_ you know ?"

Hermione widened her eyes as she understood that he was actually asking her on a date. The heat surrounded her cheeks and she stuttered.

"Thanks...f-for asking...I guess, but I will have to say n-no." And with that she left.

**...they'll probably tell you about that moment.**

**/ / /**

How half the Gryffindors found their way in their Tower at that moment and ended up there just watching them -the Weasley twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Neville and herself- playing the yes/no game, she will probably never know. Nor could she remember why she chose to play said game in the first place - it might or might not be because of Fred's presence.

And now, it was the boy's turn. People kept asking him questions, so fast that he could only answer something like a third of them.

"Are you really Fred ?"

"The last time I checked I was still me, so I guess I'm really me then."

"Say yes ?"

"Next question please."

"What is your favorite color ?"

"Red." He pondered for a moment. "And maybe blue. Thanks for this question, not out of context at all, Neville."

Said boy's mouth was agape and everyone tried their best not to laugh.

"I bet... that you're sexually attracted to Snape."

Fred couldn't help but grinned.

"Come on Forge, that's not even a question." He answered, rolling his eyes, but he kept smiling. "But of course I am. Everybody is." He added, trying not to wince. "Sorry love."

As he winked to her, Hermione just looked away, flustered.

"Do you want to go out with me ?"

"God, I'm your brother Ron !"

"...You don't think I really meant that right ?"

"I won't judge you, you're still my little Ronnie, but things will certainly become weird."

Ron furrowed his brows while Fred flashed him a smile.

"Are you ginger ?"

"Seriously ? What kind of a question is that ?"

"Do you like reading ?"

He made a face. "Unfortunately, my passion for books does not equal yours, sorry Mione. But, hey, I love watching you while you're reading."

The last part made the girl blushed, again.

"Have you ever worn makeup ?"

"Shut up Gin. I still hate you for that, and I haven't forgiven you by the way."

"Are you alright ?"

"Please Ron, I should be the one asking you this, you practically asked me on a date."

His brother choked, though, something else catched his attention. A smile appeared on Ginny's face, a devilish smile. Apparently, she found _the_ question.

"You keep saying that you love Mione, but do you _really _do ?" her sister requested nonchalantly.

He blinked, once, twice. Did she really dare ask him that ?

"Yes!" he almost shouted. "Of course I do!"

There was a strained silence before everyone started laughing at his sudden outburst, everyone except Fred -_yeah he was a bad loser_- and the girl he loved - for obvious reasons.

**/ / /**

"Look Hermione, we're both under mistletoe, what a coincidence ! I guess we just have to kiss then." Fred grinned as he leaned.

Said girl repelled him and stood up.

"This is _not_ a coincidence, you're just holding mistletoe above our heads, Fred."

"Maybe that's not a coincidence but we were both under mistletoe so we have to kiss."

"You wish." she replied, and began to walk away.

"I didn't make the rules you know !"

She kept walking and rolled her eyes.

**/ / /**

"Can you give me my heart back ?"

"Of course."

He beamed at her, stretching his arms so he could take it ; instead, he ended with a bruise on his shoulder.

**/ / /**

As a hand brushed against hers, Hermione looked up. She was alone in the library, nobody in sight. She shrugged and resumed her reading. She had the time to turn a few pages before she felt something stroking her shoulder. She look where the hand -or whatever it was- should be but then again, nothing. She frowned, and looked around her. Nothing. Nobody. She pouted, she could have swear that she felt something against her limb. She took her book and focused on it again, careful of what happened around her.

Seconds later, it was a breath against her cheek and this time, she reacted quickly. She threw her arms before her and was surprised to see that they met something. Something that squealed. "Ouch !"

She was going to scream when a face popped out of nowhere. "It hurts you know !" Fred said as he massaged his nose. _Harry's invisibility cloak, right._

"What the- Fred Weasley, get out of here immediately !" Now he wanted to bother her even in her sanctuary ? _No way_.

"Do you know what it took me to actually come here just to see you ?"

"I don't care, just... get out of the library, now !"

"And you, miss Granger, will follow right behind." said Mrs Pince's voice. Both students jumped in surprise. "You two, out. And quickly please. So noisy." she mumbled as she headed back to her desk.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The librarian just expelled her, Hermione Granger, from the library. If looks could kill, Fred would most probably be dead more than a hundred times by now. The girl shoved her stuff in her bag and exited the library without giving him another look.

**/ / /**

"Drink this." demanded Fred while he handed her a glass full of a weird-colored liquid.

"What is it ?" she asked as she take it.

"Why are you so curious, just drink it."

"No way."

"Oh come on, this is not poison in case you were wondering."

"Ginny !" she called as she saw the girl near them.

"Yes ?"

"Could you please drink this ?"

Not suspicious at all, Fred's sister took the glass and swallowed it in one gulp. Fred just watched her drink his love potion with frightened eyes. This was_ so_ not going the way he planned it.

"What was this ? It tastes really bad."

Fred tried to swallow the lump in his throat because he knew what was coming next. Ginny seemed to realise he was there, and it began.

"Freddyyyy, my lovely Freddy, don't you want to kiss me ?" she asked with loving eyes, trying to wrap her arms around his neck.

He dodged and ran away, Ginny right behind him. Someone up there should _really_ hate him because he was going to spend the next few hours with her sister trying to making out with him. Watching the scene playing before her eyes, Hermione just smiled and shook her head.

**/ / /**

Hermione got out of the bathroom and was about to go under her covers, when there was an awkward silence - awkward because Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown were _never_ silent. Then, the babblings started again.

"What Fred did today to Hermione was just so sweet, how I wish I was her..." Parvatil said dreamily.

The other girl could only nod. "Maybe one day we'll find someone that will be like that with us... But Fred is so kind, beautiful, sexy, funny, co-"

"I was just wondering, did he pay you to say that ?" Hermione interrupted.

The silence that came afterwards answered her question, and she just sighed.

**/ / /**

"Hermione, wait !" She turned to see Harry running after her.

"What's happening ?"

She waited as she watched her friend trying to catch his breath, hands on his knees. A few minutes later, he spoke again.

"Fred wanted me to say to you that-" he stopped when he saw her glaring at him. "Well, I guess he'll just have to say it himself." he mumbled. "See you later."

With that, he left, letting a dumbfounded Hermione behind him. _When will this stop ?_ she wondered as she facepalmed.

**/ / /**

"What's the contrary to 'you' ?" Fred asked her.

"Me."

"Not what's expected."

"I ?" Hermione tried again, frowning.

"I knew you could do it. Now, which word do the five first letters minus the first in 'revolution' do, when you reverse them ?"

"Huh, let me think." Her lips did a pout, that she always did whenever she was thinking. He found it absolutely adorable and had to resist the urge to hug her right then. "Love ?"

He nodded. "What was the first word I asked you to find a contrary ?"

"You."

"Okay, now, repeat the three answers."

"I... love... you."

It wasn't until she saw the stupid grin on Fred's face that she understood what she just said.

"Imbecile." she hit him and shake her head, jaded.

**/ / /**

As her back hit a wall, she squealed.

"Fred, what the h-"

"George hit me." he said, pouting.

"...You're Fred, that's enough to hit you."

He shrugged.

"Anyway, i need a magic kiss so that I can feel better." he continued, pointing at his lips.

"A magic kiss ? Are you actually being serious ?"

"Of course I am."

"Well, go ask Ginny then." she replied as she tried to pry off of his grasp.

"But she can't heal me."

She frowned. "Why ?"

"Because she's not you."

"Yeah, that's a fact, I'm not Ginny. I'm sure she can do that for you, though." she tried to escape again, to no avail.

"But I love _you_, so only you can heal me, Mione."

She should have seen it coming. Hell, Hermione almost forgot about_ that_ - how, she didn't know since Ron's brother practically tell her that he loved her ten times a day. She blushed.

"Stop saying things like that."

"But that's the truth !"

They stared at each other for a minute or two until she directed her gaze to her feet instead. There was a constrained silence before Fred decided to speak again.

"I'm waiting."

"Me too."

"What ?"

"Let me go."

"No."

"Fred."

"Kiss me."

"I won't !"

"I hope you don't have something to do in the next few minutes -or maybe hours ?- 'cause I'm not planning on letting you go until you gave me that damn kiss."

"Why are you _so _stubborn ?"

He sneered. "Look who's talking. You're probably one, if not the most stubborn pers-"

Two lips pressed against his cheek shut him up. Hermione quickly removed his arms and glared at him.

"Satisfied ?" she asked, before leaving him without another word.

To be honest, Fred didn't expect her to actually do it, kiss him. But she just did it, that's why a wide smile found his way on his face.

**/ / /**

"Mione, could you explain me this sentence ?" he asked as his finger pointed a line in his manual. "Since you're so smart and probably knows what we're doing better than me, you know. So please ?"

She squinted at him, but looked at what his index showed anyway.

"Are you sure you don't understand it ? That's quite simple." Accusation could be heard in his tone, and he rolled his eyes.

"Everybody can't reach Hermione Granger's level so yeah, i'm sure." he replied with a smirk. Of course he understood that stupid sentence, he was not _that_ dense, but with that he could talk to her and compliment her and see her blush and-

"When you put the drops of blood before the other ingredient, you mess up your potion, that's what it means. So, don't do that okay ?" she thought that she had to add the last part because it was Fred clumsy-as-fuck Weasley she was talking to.

Inwardly, he cursed at himself, why did he choose that part ? Maybe he should have read it beforehand.

"Thanks." he said, his voice so honeyed that he was sure he was going to have cavities.

**/ / /**

Dozens and dozens of papers were sticked on the Gryffindor Tower's walls. They covered all the space, litteraly. None of the walls were visible anymore. The same words were delicately written on each note. The girl seized one and read it.

_Hermione,_  
_roses are red_  
_violets are blue_  
_can't find a word that end by "ed"_  
_but I love you_

Said girl felt the heat surrounded her cheeks, and soon, they were darker than the Gryffindor's color. He was _so_ going to die.

**/ / /**

Fred was walking in a hallway, on his way to the Gryffindor Tower, thinking. He liked Hermione, and she liked him back. It might be a little pretentious but he knew it. Everytime she didn't seem to find her words when she was talking to him, everytime her cheeks were flushed when she looked at him, everytime she stuttered in his presence or everytime she just couldn't look at him in the eyes, _of course_ he knew she liked him back. But what he couldn't understand was why she was so relentless when hit came to him, why she always had to reject him. And it was seriously driving him crazy. Why in the world did he fall in love with the most stubborn bookworm ever ? As this thought popped in his mind, he sighed.

He was nearly desperate. Nearly.

Because if you should know only one thing about Fred Weasley -as well ah his twin but yeah-, it was that he never gave up. That's why, even after he went through all kind of rejection, he kept hoping that, eventually, she would surrender.

And she did.

**/ / /**

"You !"

The ginger boy stopped in his tracks when he heard a voice that looked like Hermione's. He turned, and took a step back - he did not expect said Gryffindor to be just in front of him. Nor the irritated look on her face.

"You stupid ginger, why did you fucking do that ? What the hell were you thinking when you decided that maybe it would be great that the Gryffindor Tower should have a new decoration ? That after I read this," she shouted as she showed a piece of paper in her hand. "I would gladly come to see you and say that I loved you back ? Because that's not how I'm supposed to tell you such a thing !" When Hermione realised what she just said, she facepalmed. Then, she lowered her voice, which practically became a whisper. "Why couldn't you just fucking leave me alone ?"

Fred's eyes and mouth were as big as saucers now and he probably looked like some fish out of the water, but the only thought he could have right now was_ did Hermione just swear ? Did she really-_ wait.

"What did you say ?"

"Fuck." she said under her breath - yeah, a part of her actually hoped that _maybe_ he wouldn't have heard. "Idiot."

After that she turned on her heels and began to walk away, hoping Fred wouldn't insist. Of course, he did the contrary.

"Hermione Jean Granger, if you dare walk another step, you'll meet Angry Fred, and trust me, you don't want to meet Angry Fred." he warned.

Her body froze, and she cursed inwardly. She wanted to move, to run away as far as she could -even if she knew that he would catch up with her almost instantly- but she couldn't since her stupid limbs decided that they wouldn't budge. She closed her eyes as she sensed him move to be in front of her.

"What did you just say ?" he repeated. Hope could be heard in his voice.

"Idiot." _Not childish at all_ - that proved that even the smarter could be stupid sometimes.

He ignored her obviously sarcastic answer and reiterated. "Before."

She opened her eyes, and regretted it almost immediately. He has _the_ look, you know, when you look in the person's eyes, you just _have to_ give them what they want, even if you don't want to. When his eyes - full of hope, gentleness, love, but also fear, incertitude and so much other things she couldn't think of right now - locked with hers, she knew she was screwed. Uncomfortable, she tried to avert her gaze but he brought his hand up to her chin to stop her from doing so, and their eyes met again. Definitely screwed.

"Hermione."

The seriousness in his tone and the fact that he just called her "Hermione" -Fred _never _called her by her real name- were enough to make her shudder.

"Why ?"

This word could mean so many things, though, she knew exactly what it really meant.

_Why, when they both knew they liked each other, did she always reject him ?_

She closed her eyes. She knew that this moment would have come sooner or later, but the later was the better. How could she tell him that it felt wrong ? Of course she liked him, maybe more than 'liked' if she was honest, but a girl like her couldn't be with someone like him. He was everything she would never be -handsome, joyful, funny, charming, truthful, loved by everyone, carefree, and more- when she was just another annoying, banal girl from Hogwarts. Knowing that, how could she even dream of being with him ?

She opened her eyes and locked her gaze with his, hoping that maybe he would understand what was going on in her head.

Finally, she spoke.

"Because, you are you who are and I am who I am."

He frowned.

"Uh, I would like it if you tried to be a little more specific."

She sighed, and looked away.

"Look at yourself." Fred began to examine his body as she started, but she stopped him. "Not litterally, you idiot." She smiled softly. "So, you're Fred Weasley, probably one of the most popular guy in this school, everybody likes you, and god, I'm sure that even Snape likes you. You're kind to everyone, you make people laugh with all your stupid pranks, you care about what people think about you -don't try to deny it- but don't show it and that's just so thoughtful. You're outspoken, whenever you have something to say you just say it, and that's one thing I like about you the most. I'm not gonna lie, you are on the "Hogwarts' most wanted men list", like, I'm sure every girl in this school had dreamt of you at least once, if not more. And you're hands down the stupidest guy I've ever met, but guess what ? I like that to. And then... Then, just look at me. I'm Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' boring bookworm, I scold, read all the time, am always in the library, can't make new friends, and... We're like each other's contrary and you saying that you're in love with _me_, that's just... You can't, you just can't be, because we're so different and...yeah.

"Wow. Just wow. This is _such_ a lame excuse." She opened her mouth so she could protest but he didn't hear it that way. "No, listen to me. You're so fucking stubborn." He sighed. "You do realise that if you weren't so obstinate, we would have been together for god knows how long ? 'We're too different'," he quoted as he imitated the girl's voice."Seriously Mione ? Anyway, I don't really like that speaking thing so I'm gonna make it quick. Hogwarts may have hundreds and hundreds of girls but I chose to pick only one of them, you. Because you're worth it, not boring at all, beautiful and smart and brave, and I love you. Really, this is as simple as that. I love you Hermione, I really do." He smiled gently. "Oh and by the way, do you really expect me to believe that you never read that opposites attract in one of all your books ?"

"But-"

"No buts anymore." he retorted as he leaned. The second after, his lips were pressed against Hermione's. She seemed surprised at first, but soon she relaxed and started to answer the kiss. This was pure, the encounter of two lips that were meant to eventually meet each other. Her arms found their way around Fred's neck while his wrapped her waist, reducing the space between them. Hermione smiled against her lover's mouth, because for once, she gave up, and a surrender never seemed so sweet. Maybe the bookworm of Hogwarts could also know what happiness was, after all.

Moments later, the boy broke the kiss, and whispered. "There must be something wrong with my eyes because I can't take them off of you."

"That was _so_ cheesy."

"She said, even if I'm quite sure that she likes it."

"Yeah, I do." she answered as she tiptoed to gave him a gentle, innocent kiss again.

**...or maybe this one ?**

**/ / /**

**The end is soooo lame... Hope you liked it though. Reviews are always welcomed. x**


End file.
